fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alexander/@comment-28485878-20160517220123/@comment-28209103-20170609124906
@ Anon : I'm sure for point number 2 the other anon are referring to the fact that Artoria can take Heracles in close quarter combat head on after the meeting with Kirei on the church that happened on every route. therefore he's doubting that Artoria power are that low under Shirou. simply put since she can take Heracles herculean power head on, it means her prana burst are able to match Heracles brute force therefore it's not weak at all. Also if my memory doesn't fail me they had another "mana transfer" session later to re-create Avalon before the final fight with Gil. Also Gil are indeed careless af, to the point that he ignored the possibility of him losing and devoured by Sakura on HF route that he had saw before hand via Sha Nagba Imuru.Just like that He's just careless because he doesn't consider Shirou a proper threat as such letting him close the distance between them. A serious Gil like when fighting real threat like Heracles and Lancelot never let the enemy get close to him. Exception is when Gil feel playful or amused such as when he intentionally let Saber get close and stopping Iskandar merely few centimeters away from his face. The decisive factor during that fight is that Gil decided to take Shirou head on close quarter combat, and Shirou who are cautious towards Ea hacked his hand as soon as he decided to pull it. As Valeth said Gil had to wield Ea personally and Shirou used that time window to hack his hand. Ea rotation are irrelevant to preparation and like F/UC show us he's capable of using it like normal weapn and fire Enuma Elish instantly. Even if arguably Shirou doesn't give him time to pull back to pull it properly, I doubt that'll be a problem if he wore his armor or use Enkidu as delay tactic, it has been shown that Enkidu are fast enough to halt Iskandar and Heracles mid swing as such it's capable of something as simple as stopping mere human mid swing. The decisive factor is that Gil failed to stop that single swing aimed to hack his hand, and the reason is he's careless and arrogant. In the first place neither Archer nor Shirou ever used an A++ weapon. Also note that Noble phantasm rank means nothing if it's not used properly, e.g Excalibur have C rank in output when not used as beam. So far every broken phantasm used by archer are something he personally fired from his bow.. rather Caladbolg II are the only case of Broken Phantasm ever used by archer and he had to declare it's name when he used it. the other case like Hrunting and Excalibur similarly need to be called by name to be used. Also The only place where the sword explodes when shot in UBW are FGO and Extella, such thing are never observed in other series from FSN to Prillya. If you didn't mention it I doubt i'm going to realize it either. Since broken Phantasm description are "overloading weapon with mana" it means it cannot be done without abundance of Prana.. such thing might be possible in FGO with it's mysterious summoning system and Mooncell on Extella but I doubt it can be used outside of them.